looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Peel of Fortune
Peel of Fortune 'is the 11th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode starts with Bugs and Daffy at a mall where Bugs is trying to decide if he wants to buy a TV or a massage chair and Daffy is wearing his mall pants but looses them at the escalator. Then Bugs gets an ice cream cone from the Inside Scoop while Daffy is stealing coins from the fountain so Bugs suggests Daffy gets a job. Daffy looks at an application from the ice cream store but changes his mind and gets a banana split which was so complicated that Daffy did not have nearly enough money so the worker threw the ice cream in Daffy's face. Then at home Bugs is reading the instruction manual to his new TV and Daffy asks him where he gets his money and he says he invented the carrot peeler to which Bugs says he told him a million times; Daffy seems to have a very terrible memory due to his very low intelligence. Daffy then decides to make an invention. His first invention was sliced bread, his second invention was toilet paper (which he apparently doesn't use), and his third invention was a suitcase. Daffy finds out that all of those have been invented, so Daffy asks Bugs how he made his invention. One has to be passionate about something. For example, Bugs is passionate about carrots. He then says that he writes down ideas in his invention book, then when Bugs leaves to deposit a check, Daffy steals Bugs' idea of the automatic carrot peeler. Then, when Bugs is at the store, he sees Daffy trying to sell automatic carrot peelers, to which Bugs says nobody is going to buy it since no one but him eats enough carrots to justify the cost of it. Bugs sees on TV that everybody is loving the automatic carrot peelers and Daffy is making a fortune, so he tells Daffy that he has no choice but to sell the house. Daffy decides to buy, but he makes a lot of changes and Bugs had to get a job at the ice cream store. But Bugs is unable to take it so he moves out and back into his old home. Daffy is at the super market where he hears that the automatic carrot peelers are highly flammable and extremely dangerous. Daffy initially refuses to believe this, but then he is chased out by an angry mob. Daffy finds Bugs and asks for help about what happened. Bugs then explains that Step 7 of his original design for the automatic carrot peeler was supposed to include a cooling system; Daffy, due to heavy sleep issues, skipped everything past Step 3, leaving the device incomplete. As a result, everyone wants their money back; however Daffy spent it all on his greedy wishes, leaving them no choice but to destroy Bugs and Daffy's house. As construction workers prepare to destroy the house, Bugs successfuly invents a time machine and goes back in time just as Daffy is hit and presumably killed by a wrecking ball. Bugs arrives in the past just as Daffy was ordering a banana split. Bugs buys it for him, and Daffy asks where does he get his money, only for Bugs to say not to worry about it. Daffy then asks for $50 so he can get a new pair of mall pants. Daffy with his pair of mall pants uses the time machine to the prehistoric times to give a bunch of cavemen toilet paper as "butt paper", so he throws the toilet paper at them, but when it hits one of the caveman's forehead, the cavemen starts beating up Daffy. Cast *Witch Lezah appeared in the episode at Bugs' House, but had no lines. Quotes *'Bugs: What are you wearing? Daffy: '''Mall pants. '''Bugs: What kind of pants? Daffy: Mall pants, pants to wear the mall. It's a sign of respect. Bugs: Then why aren't you wearing a shirt? Daffy: Too much respect. It's a mall, not church, also I can't afford a shirt. *'Daffy:' Where do you get all your money? Bugs: I invented the carrot peeler. Daffy: You invented the carrot peeler? *'Bugs:' Daffy, are you telling me you don't use toilet paper? Daffy: Mine was gonna be called "butt paper!" *'Yosemite Sam:' How much for the massage chair? Bugs: (sigh) a-hundred bucks. Yosemite Sam: Is it broken? Bugs: No. Yosemite Sam: Is it stolen? Bugs: I just bought it! Yosemite Sam: So why are you selling it? Bugs: Because, I'm broke. Yosemite Sam: Oh, that's mighty sad... I'll give you a dollar! *'Yosemite Sam:' Massage oils, for the massage chair! *'Bugs: '''My old hole in the ground. How did I use to get into this thing? Didn't I have a ladder or something? Maybe it's not a long drop. (''slips, falls, and screams) (thump) *'Bugs: '''I hate the forest! (''slips off cushion) ''Whoa! '''Daffy: '''Bugs! '''Bugs: '''Daffy? '''Daffy: '''I know I've been a terrible friend, but I need your help! There's a problem with the Automatic Carrot Peeler! Apparently, it's highly flammable and extremely dangerous! '''Bugs: '''That's impossible! Step 7 of my design included a coolin' system! '''Daffy: '''Step 7? I knew I shouldn't have stopped at Step 3! I just got so sleepy! Anyway, everyone wants their money back, but I spent all the money, and now they're going to take your house! '''Bugs: '''You mean your house?! '''Daffy: '''I'll give it back! Just please come up and fix everything! '''Bugs: '''I dunno! I kinda like it here! '''Daffy: '''Please! I'm begging you! Please! '''Bugs: '(gurgle) Daffy: 'I'll take that as a yes! *'Bugs: (after the credits munching on his carrot) ''And that's the end. Trivia *The title of the episode is a parody of the game show ''Wheel of Fortune. *''BNN'' is a parody of the cable news channel CNN. *This is the first time Bugs' hole has been seen in the series. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110717153634.png|Bugs and Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110717153708.png Image:Snapshot20110717153712.png Image:Snapshot20110717153726.png Image:Snapshot20110717153814.png Image:Snapshot20110717153847.png Image:Snapshot20110717153918.png Image:Snapshot20110717153927.png Image:Snapshot20110717153944.png Image:Getting Roasted at the Stake.png|Daffy asks Bugs how he got all of his money, while they are tied up at stake. Image:Snapshot20110717154005.png|Bugs and Daffy talking in shooting Image:Snapshot20110717154020.png Image:Snapshot20110717154032.png|Daffy's invention. Image:Snapshot20110717154036.png Image:Snapshot20110717154050.png Image:Snapshot20110717154115.png Image:Snapshot20110717154124.png Image:Snapshot20110717154138.png Image:Snapshot20110717154158.png Image:Snapshot20110717154219.png Image:Snapshot20110717154243.png Image:Snapshot20110717154316.png Image:Snapshot20110717154324.png Image:Snapshot20110717154404.png Image:Snapshot20110717154426.png Image:Elegant Daffy.png|Daffy complains that he isn't able to find the expensive food section. Image:Snapshot20110717154448.png|Bugs goes back to his hole. Image:Snapshot20110717154511.png|Bugs turns on the light in his hole. Image:Snapshot20110717154526.png|It starts raining in Bugs' hole, causing a problem. Image:Snapshot20110717154549.png Image:Snapshot20110717154602.png Image:Snapshot20110717154606.png Image:Bugs' Old Hole in the Ground Filled with Water.png|Bugs' hole is flooded, due to the rain. Image:Snapshot20110717154629.png Image:Snapshot20110717154636.png Image:Snapshot20110717154656.png Image:Snapshot20110717154709.png Image:Snapshot20110717154720.png Image:Snapshot20110717154739.png|Daffy being Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110717154808.png Image:Snapshot20110717154845.png Image:Snapshot20110717154859.png Image:Snapshot20110717154912.png Image:Snapshot20110717155450.png|Lola and Bugs in the Merrie Melody; We Are in Love. Production Art Image:TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB01.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB12.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB11.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB10.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB09.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB08.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB07.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB06.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB05.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB04.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB03.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB02.jpg TJACOBSEN_LOONEYTUNES_SB16.jpg TJACOBSEN_LOONEYTUNES_SB17.jpg TJACOBSEN_LOONEYTUNES_SB18.jpg TJACOBSEN_LOONEYTUNES_SB19.jpg TJACOBSEN_LOONEYTUNES_SB20.jpg TJACOBSEN_LOONEYTUNES_SB21.jpg TJACOBSEN_LOONEYTUNES_SB22.jpg TJACOBSEN LOONEYTUNES SB24.jpg Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea